


HOA

by eilu



Series: Suburbs [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, Garak tries to help, Gen, HOAs are annoying, House Hunting, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu
Summary: HOA = Homeowner's Association, for those unfamiliar with the term. They're supposed to manage the common areas of a property or development (such as a condo or suburb) but in practice end up as stomping grounds for obsessive rule-lawyering and petty tyranny.





	HOA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savorybreakfasts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/gifts).



> HOA = Homeowner's Association, for those unfamiliar with the term. They're supposed to manage the common areas of a property or development (such as a condo or suburb) but in practice end up as stomping grounds for obsessive rule-lawyering and petty tyranny.

Julian sighed over his tea, and repressed a yawn. He was struggling to keep from rolling his eyes as well. He knew that moving to Earth suburbs, if only temporarily, would entail a lot of rules. He just hadn't realized how many.

 _It's only for six months_ , he kept thinking to himself. _Then we'll have everything sorted out and we'll get back to Cardassia._

"Are you listening, doctor? These rules are important." the representative prompted, tapping her PADD. "Perhaps we should go over section 12 again?"

"Guls," Julian muttered under his breath. And he thought Starfleet bureaucracy was bad.

"As I was saying, in regards to the proper length and density of any and all herbaceous additions to the anterior sectors of the—"

Bashir looked around, briefly contemplating if he could get away with throttling the droning Benzite. _I can just make up a death certificate and say she died from hypoxia due to talking too much_ , he thought to himself. _But then the HOA would just send someone else._

"Doctor," she coughed, a sudden change in tone. "As important as these rules are, ah, I see the association will have to make… allowances for someone as busy as you are. You needn't worry about them, I'm sorry to have wasted your time." And just as abruptly got up and left, taking her PADDs with her.

Curious, Julian turned around, and was suddenly face to face with his husband, the Cardassian displaying his disturbing smile.

"Elim, you promised!" Julian laughed.

"My dear, would you rather I call her back?"


End file.
